The present disclosure herein relates to a substrate, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a stretchable substrate, an electronic apparatus including the substrate, and a method of manufacturing the electronic apparatus.
Recently, electronic apparatuses are evolving with a wearable apparatus type. In order to attach the electronic apparatus of the wearable apparatus type, a substrate having properties which may resolve or release stress is required.